iceclimberfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kperfekt722
Hi Kperfekt722 -- we are excited to have Ice Climber Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 18:18, 7 July 2008 (UTC) YO Look in the top left of the page.^Smoreking^ Give ''' 02:55, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Why thank you, kind sir. Goronfan 23:00, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Hi, I'm Fet. I just joined Ice Climber Wiki. I think Ice Climber is a good game, but how many possible articles can there be to make about it? Just asking, don't mean to sound unenthusiastic or anything. Thanks. :I think this wiki has more potential for depth rather than depth. There are currently 50 articles, and all the subjects are covered, as far as I can tell, but the articles could be much more detailed. or at least have any information at all --Yoshord 03:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey KPERFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 The Great Paper Mario WikiVandalizing Demon 02:00, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Think of a Wiki as a strategy guide rather than a novel. You could go through a game without using a Wiki, FAQ, Strategy guide, ect., and probably should the first time, but afterwards, you won't find all the little secrets and abuses of the game without collaboration and a Wiki is a great place to organize that information. Although that kind of thing is more prominent in a more detailed game, like Super Smash Bros. rather than this simple 8-bit game here. :The reason for writing in a Wiki are general reasons for doing anything: some people just like helping other people (or the illusion of helping people), some could use it to brag about their knowledge in a subject, some just like writing, and some want to learn about the subject at hand, so write some articles in hope that a more knowledgeable person will come to assist them. :You are not a loser for having a verity of interests. You're mean for enjoying annoying people, but you are not a loser. If you are implying that people who do nothing but Wikia are losers, I'd disagree. The people who throw a big fit about a vandal ruining an easily revertible article is annoying, but loser is not a term I give to people easily. :Before I can address how this contributes to society, I'd have to know at what scale a change has to be for it to contribute to society. Would the invention of the Automobile in 1769 contribute to society? Would the creation and widespread use of the Ford Model T contribute to society? Would the assembly line used to make the T-Ford cheap contribute to society or just the car's low cost itself count? Would changing every car to be solar powered contribute to society? There are many levels of contributing to society. :--Yoshord 20:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Although my intention was for '''you to answer my message, you apparently weren't on this wiki, so I don't care. I am not apologizing because I got a response, but rather because I think I've given you too much of a hard time. See, I use the Internet sometimes sort of like prank-calling people, but it's more fun (in my opinion) because sometimes I get angry responses from people like you. But I think I really overdid it, and I don't think it's necessary for someone to get more than one prank-message from the same person, and maybe I have just altogether been an asshole from the start. And the next paragraph was not intended to go into the little bar that it's in now, just to let you know. I don't know what it's like to get annoyed by prank messages, but I guess you have probably been busy no matter how much you enjoy wikis, and I didn't help that at all. And I guess I probably did piss you off with some of my comments. And I do know what it's like to be continuosly insulted for something you enjoy, like a favorite TV show or movie, etc., and I guess I probably did that a little, too. I don't know whether you like gaming wikis because you like helping people, or writing about video games, or what, but I honestly like all of those. I was just giving you a hard time because of that time you banned me from Paper Mario wiki, and, don't get me wrong, I wasn't mad, I knew you had a good reason for it, I was just messing with you. When you left me that message saying, quote, "...all vandals are stupid idiots who know nothing of intelligence," then I just wanted to piss you off even more. Don't apologize to me for anything you said, although I doubt you would've anyway, because I was being a dick. I have nothing against you or your personal interests, and I honestly understand your reasons for enjoying wikis. Anyway, I'm sorry. And now, the moment you've always been waiting for.... I'm done bothering you. I've done it enough, and I'm done messing around on wikis. Please forgive me for being an asshole, and if you want my help for something, anything, ever, I'll try to help, although why would you come to ME for help, anyway? Anyway, I WILL try to contribute to something since I'm here and I've been an ass, and please know that I am not a friendless loser living in his mom's basement OR a video game hater, I'm just an asshole. And I am also sorry for being a vandal; I am not a vandal by nature, I just did it that once. And I was wrong to do it. Please accept my apology, and that's all. The Great Paper Mario WikiContributing Demon 04:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC)